Perspectives
by littlesolo
Summary: Each Crisabel encounter told from Isabel's or Cristina's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Crisabel

**2x05**

**Cristina POV**

Thinking back on it, I think the day I first helped her was when I started to see her as more than someone I was blackmailing.

When I opened my door to help whatever poor soul Ugarte had decided to torment, I did not expect it to be Isabel Lobo. As I pulled Isabel into my room I decided to use the opportunity to my advantage. Hearing the soldiers continue their search outside I cut off whatever she was about to say by placing my finger against her lips. She kept her eyes locked with mine the entire time. As I explained about the window I tried to pull her after me. Her resistance was as unexpected as her concern.

"_It's too late late for that_." At the time, I had said them only as part of the plan but now I think they were true. She had turned towards the door, unsure but when she turned back and after giving me a long look, went to the window. At that point I knew I had her.

I had thought that this would be as easy as it would with a man but there were little things about her that threw me off guard. She always kept her eyes on my face. My job, being what it is, has made me used to the feel of roaming eyes all over my body and especially down my chest. Isabel's gaze never seemed to drift farther than my chin unless I guided it there. This is probably out of embarrassment for the most part, but it feels like something else too. Out of respect? She treats me like a person and not just a whore no matter where we are. I doubt anyone else would consider a whore's safety especially when being followed by soldiers. Also the shyness threw me a bit. All the girls remember the time she snuck in and then drank Anibal under the table. That type of bold action made me first notice her. She was very sure of herself, a different person from the one I usually encounter.

**-Later-**

When she showed up at my room, I knew why she was here but the thank you was still unexpected. Her nervousness was obvious so I took a slow approach so that I didn't overwhelm her and make her run. Once again, her eyes never left my face until I guided her hand to my breast. That had been different as well. I was used to a man's rough and calloused hands on my skin. Isabel's hands were calloused but also soft and gentle. Her tenderness was very different from the pawing I am used to. And I wasn't all just about her. My pleasure seemed to matter to her as well. I will think about this all later though, when she isn't burrowing closer in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Crisabel 2x07

Isabel POV

Since I last saw her it has been non stop chaos.

Felix turned out to be someone completely different from the kind man we thought we knew. I'm not sure which part frightens me more, the fact that none of the rest of us saw it, or how close he came to getting away with it. I can't even imagine what Almudena had been going through. Come to think of it, why didn't she tell us? I would have done something to help her. I also wouldn't have pushed her so hard towards Felix. Cesar isn't refined or educated like Felix, but he has helped us before. He has looked out for Rosa more than once and never asks for anything in return. I can understand it now a bit better given my current situation. I'd fight just as hard as Almudena if it meant feeling this happy... this free. The past few days I've not only discovered that my brother-in-law was crazy but also had to smuggle him out of the house and get rid of his body. Oh and keep all this away from father as well. But here, watching her sleep, all of that seems so far away. My fingers are lightly tracing her palm since I can't seem to keep my hands off her.

Cristina POV

As I wake up, I can feel fingers lightly tracing the palm of my hand. Isabel has managed to surprise me again. It's not often that I wake up to someone beside me who is content with just being there, who isn't expecting anything from me. I wonder how long she's been watching me? She seems... content. This is the most relaxed I've seen her. When she says she feels guilty for feeling this happy I promise myself that I will do everything I can to always see that smile.

Isabel POV

Sebastian's arrival snaps me out of the trance I seem to go into around her. The look in his eyes disgusts me and I catch his hand before it reaches Cristina. I don't him even looking at her, much less touching her. I feel her shift behind me and then his arm is around my throat and Cristina is yelling at him to let me go. Once the door closes the real world comes crashing down on me and I can't hold back me tears. Cristina tries to comfort me but she doesn't know Father like I do. There is no telling what he will do.

Cristina POV

I had forgotten what I had planned and the moment Sebastian entered the room, I would have given anything to undo it all. As she threatens him, I scoot behind her trying to keep things from getting too far out of hand. I'm stunned that she's protecting me. No one's ever done that before. Rosita looks after us, but there is only so much she can control. Sebastian's arm around her throat snaps me out of it. As I try to comfort her she snaps at me that I don't know her father. The problem is that I do and that makes me all the more worried for her. I have to fix this somehow.


	3. 2X08 PART 1

**Crisabel 2x08 fanfic**

**Part One**

**Cristina POV**

The sound of gunfire keeps getting closer. Rosario tries to comfort us the best she can but I can't help the nervous feeling in my stomach and the way my heart jumps at every sound. When Anibal came in with Nieves I tried to help. After everything I've done to her, the least I can do is try and keep Isabel from losing her sister. When Nieves left with the others, I didn't want to see her go. It had felt like Isabel was here. It was easy to see how Isabel had rubbed off on her. It didn't surprise me that she was going to be fine. It also seemed that they shared a streak of independence. Instead of allowing herself to be carried out, she limped out on her own two feet only leaning a bit on Anibal.

**Isabel POV**

I hide my horse in the trees behind one of the buildings and make my way to the brothel. Seeing all the destruction around the market, I'm even more determined that I'm not leaving without her.

**Cristina POV**

She came for me. I was stunned that I meant so much to her. But the fact that she risked her life was just another reason I had to tell her. I loved her too much to let her do something so reckless based on a relationship made of lies. Thinking of the many ways she could have been caught or killed on her way here made my blood run cold. I expected the slap, I knew I deserved as much. What I hadn't expected was the sight of tears in her eyes. As the tears streamed down her cheeks the light seemed to leave her eyes.

_And I shouldn't have forgotten that you are a whore._

Those words had hurt more than the slap. She had always treated me as an equal and causing her to think less of me made my heart break a little more. I went back and sat down next to Rosario who simply put her arm around me and hugged me close. Rosario was the closest thing I've ever had to a mother. Before Isabel, her unconditional love was enough. To know that there was at least one person who looked out and cared for me. She gave all of us a place to stay and always made sure we had food to eat. But now… Having known Isabel's love, I just feel empty without it.

**Rosario POV**

I never know what to expect whenever I see Isabel Lobo. I'm not surprised to see Cristina run to her. I had known there was something going on between them. I had seen Isabel sneaking out a few times and Cristina had seemed happier. The business woman in me said to put a stop to it, too much was at risk if Lobo found out. The mother in me let it go on. It was clear that they were in love and to have our feelings shared is rare for a girl in our line of work. Isabel couldn't provide the gifts her father had, but all the jewelry and dresses and other gifts had made her shine so brightly before. I had wondered where the two of them had met, but the sight and sound of Isabel's slap told me that it had been planned. When Cristina comes and rests her head on my shoulder, I gently hug her. When she whispers She was special I hug her tighter, knowing there is nothing I can say.

Tbc…

I always figured Rosario knew about them and liked her a lot because she let it go on. Comments so far


End file.
